memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Image in the Sand (episode)
Sisko tries to regain contact with the Prophets. (Part One of Two) Summary Kira and Odo are worried that Sisko won't be coming back to the station; meanwhile, Worf has become frustrated with convoy duty, Sisko's absence seems to have turned the tide of the war in favor of the Dominion, and during all of this Sisko has been doing virtually nothing for the past three months. However, the prophets give Sisko a vision of a woman's face buried in the sand, and the woman turns out to be his mother, Sarah. Back on DS9, it turns out Worf is frustrated that Jadzia did not die honorably and is not in Sto-vo-kor. Martok offers to take him on a dangerous mission to win a victory in Jadzia's name. As all of this is unfolding, the Romulans set up a hospital on Derna, one of Bajor's moons and placed several thousand plasma torpedoes there against the Bajorans' wishes. A member of the Cult of the Pah-wraiths attempts to kill Sisko. Once he recovers, he prepares to search for Sarah, but before he, Jake, and Joseph leave, Dax shows up -- Ezri Dax, that is. Memorable Quotes "Romulans. So predictably treacherous!" ::-Weyoun "Defend yourself, Worf!" ::-Martok :"Hello, Benjamin." :"Do I know you?" :"It's me, Dax." ::Ezri Dax and Ben Sisko "I just never thought I'd see a Romulan eating a jumja stick." ::-Kira :"So, what'd you find out?" :"That you should never try to match drinks with a Klingon." ::-Bashir, O'Brien Background Information *Deborah Lacey makes her first appearance as Sarah Sisko in this episode. *It is in this episode that we learn that Admiral Ross' first name is Bill. *The events of TNG: "Hollow Pursuits" are referred to in this episode. Geordi La Forge and Reginald Barclay are also mentioned by name. Links and References Main Cast * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Nicole de Boer as Ezri Dax * Michael Dorn as Worf * Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko * Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys Guest Stars * Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun * Casey Biggs as Damar * Megan Cole as Kimara Cretak * Deborah Lacey as Sarah Sisko * J.G. Hertzler as Martok * Barry Jenner as William J. Ross * Aron Eisenberg as Nog :Special Guest Stars: * James Darren as Vic Fontaine * Brock Peters as Joseph Sisko :Co-starring: * Johnny Moran as Bajoran Assassin * Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn (uncredited) References 47; "All the Way"; Armstrong Park; Australia; Bajorans; Bajoran Ancient Texts; Barclay, Reginald; baseball; bat'leth; Bishop, Joey; blackjack; bloodwine; Cardassia Prime; Chin'toka system; clam; Colonel; convoy; craps; crawfish etoufee; Council of Ministers; Dax, Jadzia; ''Defiant'', USS; Derna; dime; Dukat; Dominion; Dominion War; ''Enterprise''-D, USS; Federation Alliance; first officer; gagh; gumbo; holo-photograph; hologram; holosuite; hospital; House of Martok; hovercraft; Jackson Square; jazz; Jem'Hadar; jumja; kanar; Klingons; La Forge, Geordi; Monac IV; Orb of the Emissary; ossoul twist; Pah-wraiths; photograph; piano; plasma torpedo; Prophets; Quark's Place; raktajino; Romulans; Romulan Senate; Romulus; Rozhenko, Alexander; runabout; Russia; self-sealing stem bolts; shrimp; shrimp creole; Sinatra, Frank; Sisko's; squadron; Starfleet Security; Starfleet transport; Sto-vo-kor; system module; Third Fleet; Third Order; Three Musketeers, The; Trills; tongo; trilithium; Tyree (planet); Vulcans; Warbird; Yaltar. Category:DS9 episodes de:Das Gesicht im Sand nl:Image in the Sand